


The Red-Head Harem

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony and all his red-headed girlfriends get along quite nicely. Breakfast fluff and teasing are commonplace.(Tony Stark Bingo A4-Warm And Fuzzy Feelings)





	The Red-Head Harem

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gamora's hair has red tips and idk if they're natural or not, but we're going with yes :D
> 
> Also there are mentions of pegging, because, well, what else would you expect from me

Wanda yawned widely, then slumped forward into her waiting hand, the other one wrapped around her coffee mug. It didn't look like she was planning on moving for at least half an hour. 

"Tiring night?" Natasha asked knowingly, a smirk on her mouth that she concealed only by raising her glass of orange juice to her lips. 

"F'ck off," Wanda mumbled. 

"No no no," Bethany said, also smirking. "I think we all want to hear this." 

"I don't," Pepper said. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes." 

"Hear about what?" Gamora asked with a frown. She looked to Wanda. "Were you in a fight without us? We would have come to help you." 

"Not a fight Gamora, don't worry," Nat said, and Wanda shook her head at the same time to convey that she didn't need to worry. "Wanda spent last night with Tony, and now she's exhausted. I think Tony kept her up in a _most_ enjoyable way." 

Understanding crossed Gamora's face, and she joined the rest of them-- minus Pepper-- in teasing Wanda. "Perhaps you should try being on top that way Tony will be the one tired afterwards." 

Wanda rolled her eyes, forcing her hand up for another gulp of coffee. "Maybe Tony likes being on top for once," she mumbled. 

"Of course he does," Bethany said, "but that doesn't change that you wouldn't be near as tired after a night with him, if you pegged him every now and then." 

"She's right," Pepper threw in, pouring coffee from the pot into her tumbler. "Great stress relief." 

Nat shrugged when Wanda's general misery with life intensified. "But to each her own. You want advice from a professional though?" 

"No," Wanda mumbled, but Natasha continued like she hadn't said anything. 

"Coffee's not going to do you any good. Eating fruit would wake you up faster." 

"I'm not sure that's true," Bethany said, though she-- like Natasha-- was drinking juice instead of coffee. 

"Wouldn't eating anything wake you up faster than a drink?" Gamora asked. "It takes more effort." 

Wanda pointed a finger at her. "Yes, and that is why I'm not eating yet. Too much fucking effort." 

"Well that depends on the fruit," Bethany said. "Eating an apple would be hard, but strawberries are considerably easier." 

"We don't have strawberries," Pepper chimed in distractedly, staring at her phone. 

Tony walked in at that moment. "Are we supposed to have strawberries?" he asked in confusion. "I thought strawberries were on the permanent 'Do Not Buy' list. I could have sworn that's where they were. Ja-" 

"No Tony," Pepper said. "No strawberries, you remembered correctly." 

"Then why...?" 

"We were talking about fruit," Gamora explained. 

Pepper sighed at something on her phone then tucked it in her pocket. "I have to go before Moore ruins our negotiations by being a dumbass." 

"Good luck," Tony said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she left. 

"And we weren't so much talking about fruit as we were talking about waking up," Nat said. "And before that we were talking about pegging you, and before that was making fun of Wanda." 

"Okay," Tony said, like this was an average Tuesday for them. Honestly though, it was. "Why were you making fun of Wanda?" 

"Because she doesn't like being on top." 

"I like being on top," she grumbled. Her usual good mood would return after she woke up, but right now she was just grumpy from getting so little sleep. 

"That's not a good measure for mocking her," Tony said mildly. He reached for the coffee pot but stopped when Gamora glared at him. She poured a glass of juice and slid it his direction, staring threateningly the whole time. Tony grabbed it and took an empty seat around the table. "The only thing you _all_ like is getting off, and I don't think that counts as a unifying factor." 

"Not true," Bethany said. "We all like you too." 

"That doesn't count either," Tony said, but Wanda nodded. "Oh come on Wanda, it does not." 

"After teasing me all fucking night last night, you don't get to have an opinion." 

"You asked me to!" 

"You always go above and beyond, Tony, we all know that," Nat said. 

Tony looked to Bethany and Gamora for help, but they just made faces as if to say 'she's right you know'. "I did not sign up for this to be ganged up on." 

Bethany snorted. "You signed up for this the moment you realized you had a type." 

"And the moment we all started agreeing," Nat added. 

Gamora turned to Wanda and quietly said, "I know where pain medication is, if you need." 

Wanda shook her head, yawning again. "I'm not in pain or anything, 'm just tired. Thanks though." 


End file.
